


Choices of the bitten

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Zombie Apocalypse, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Philza discovers he’s been bit, and unfortunately he knows what’s coming.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Zombie AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 24
Kudos: 662





	Choices of the bitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au! A short writing bc I am very into zombies right now and decided: hey! A little bit of angst never hurt nobody!  
> And it did.

He wasn’t sure when it happened.

Maybe it was when he was protecting Tubbo, his arm out infront of him pushing the zombies back, holding his son close as Techno sliced at the creatures threatening to eat his family.

Maybe it was when he fell in that gas station, when his knife broke and he had to cave the zombies head in with his fist.

Or maybe it was when they were hiding amongst a group of them, covered in guts, when Tommy had tripped and he had grabbed the boy and ran. His whole body in such excruciating pain he had no time to register whether he had been bitten or not.

He wasn’t sure when, but it had happened.

Philza’s eyes lowered to the bite mark on his wrist, a sad smile on his face.  
It was happening, there was nothing he could do to stop it, he realised quickly.  
He wasn’t scared of death, not really. In this world it was bound to happen sooner rather than later, so Philza had mentally prepared himself for that moment.  
But something about leaving his boys behind was crushing him.

They weren’t family— or well, blood related family.  
But they were his sons.

He found Tommy and Tubbo the second month of the apocalypse. They were only eleven and Philza couldn’t bring himself to leave them behind, where they were defenceless, scared for their lives. Food was scarce, but he made it work.  
Then he met Wilbur and Technoblade, two sixteen year olds, absolutely terrified of him, the brunette extremely sick and Philza quickly knew Techno couldn’t care for him alone, so Philza helped out.  
It was weird, figuring out their places in the group, especially when Philza realised they all looked to him for comfort, for solutions and guidance.

But he couldn’t ask for anything more.

He was so lucky to have found them before the world could corrupt them.

The door creaked open and before Philza could tell them to leave, Techno was already in the room, his eyes already finding the bite and his whole body froze up.

Philza sighed softly “... Not sure when it happened, mate.”

Techno silently closed the door behind him, hesitantly taking a step forward and taking his arm into his hands, his eyes burning with anger.  
Technoblade was never good at being straight with his emotions, in fact, he didn’t really understand how to be open with them at all. Sometimes he could let his soft side exposed, but that only happened rarely.  
The only people that got to see that side of him were their family, Wilbur, Philza, Tommy and Tubbo. 

Anyone else either saw the blank slate Techno pretended to be or an angry god who only killed for blood.

“Techno... There’s nothing you can do, son. I’ll tell the others, but let me help find a place for you to stay—“

“Us. Us to stay,” Techno’s voice was barely above a whisper “You’re still here. You could— you could be immune, Phil. You’re not showing any symptoms.”

Philza held his breath, shaking his head “You know that’s not true. I’ve been slowing you all down, we had to stop here just because I was so out of breath. I’m not young like all of you, mate. I’m almost in my fourties, this was going to happen whether or not—“

“Please stop saying that.”

Philza jumped at the crack in Techno’s voice, meeting the taller boy’s eyes just to be even more caught off guard by the tears threatening to spill.  
He delicately took his face into his hands, resting their foreheads together, taking everything he had not to fall into a coughing fit as he held the trembling man in the palms of his hands. 

“I can’t believe this,” Techno mumbled, his voice shaky as he did.

“I’m sorry Techno.”

They stayed there a while, letting Techno get out his silent tears, the first ones he’s spilled since Philza and him met. It had been five years since Philza saw Techno cry, and god did he wish he’d never let anyone see that again.  
It broke his heart, part of him wanting to keep going, part of him suddenly desperate to find a cure, wishing he was immune.

But death was coming, that was just reality as he coughed and choked up blood into the empty sink, letting Techno brush his hair and rub his back reassuringly.

They decided not to tell the others until they found a place.

They had a week.

Except, a week wasn’t what Philza was going to get.

Phil shoved himself hard up against the door, trying to keep out the hoard of zombies that they had somehow found themselves mixed up with, groaning as they pushed up against the other side, stumbling but managing to catch himself as Wilbur grabbed his crowbar, shoving it inbetween the handles and starting to help Tommy grab furniture to block the doors.

“This won’t hold!” Tubbo cried out nervously “We have to get out of here!”

“Thanks for stating the fucking obvious!” Tommy snapped, glaring towards the shorter boy “We’re trapped! There’s no exit here, how the hell do we get out?!”

“There’s a window,” Techno spoke up, jogging back after doing a quick clear of the floor “We can get out through there—“

“WE’RE SIX STORIES UP, TECHNO! WE CAN’T JUMP, WE’LL DIE!”

Techno shook his head “We’ve got rope, I can hold it while you guys climb out, I can find another way out, we’ve done this before—“

“No! What if— what if you don’t get out? You’re hurt, Tech!” Tubbo interrupted, grabbing Techno’s sleeve as he stated to the window “We can’t leave you behind.”

“Techno, tie it up to that hook- on the floor. I’ll stay until you’ve all gone down, we can get out of this together, okay? Nobody is being left behind today!” Philza yelled, pointing to the window as he continued to push back against the door, using all his strength to keep the zombies out, to keep his kids safe.

Technoblade nodded, taking out his rope and rushing to the window, Tubbo not far behind him as he helped his oldest brother secure it, making sure it was safe.  
Philza watched as his song pulled his long pink hair into a bun, so none of his hair fell into his face as he gave the rope a tug, then nodded towards his family.

“Tubbo you’re up first,” Techno said, helping Tubbo hold onto the rope steadily, hyper aware of the fact that the smallest thing could result in death, his eyes glued to the rope, while Tommy stared on in horror, racing to the edge of the window.

He snapped his head towards Phil and Wilbur “DAD WE CAN’T! WHAT IF HE FUCKING DIES!?”

“TRUST TECHNO, TOMMY! HE’S HERE TO KEEP YOU SAFE THAT IS ALL HE WANTS! PLEASE, TOMS, TRUST YOUR FAMILY!” Philza yelled over the groans and moans.

Tommy faltered at that, seeming to be conflicted with his trust issues and desire to keep his family safe, his blue eyes meeting Philza’s, looking for any sign of lying. He turned on his heels, letting Techno help him with the rope, before beginning to climb down himself.

Philza’s sons never had the best relationship, Tommy was scared of being betrayed and lied to, forgotten about, and Techno and Wilbur didn’t know that for the first few months of knowing Tommy. It made his life hell.  
Of course it was all teasing, but Tommy didn’t know that. Tommy was extremely close with Tubbo, they were practically inseparable, while Tommy did love Technoblade and Wilbur, they weren’t as close to him as Tubbo was.

Philza could only pray that Technoblade kept them all together and safe as reality dawned on him once again.

They all successfully began to climb out, Philza still stuck to the door like glue as Technoblade began to step out of the window.

“Phil, you have to come now,” he said stiffly “We can’t—“

“You know what’s going to happen, Techno.”

The pink haired man’s mouth dropped open, shaking his head furiously “No. No Philza you are not going to do this—“

“Techno, get out now, you don’t have time—“ a zombie managed to break the wood, it’s hand coming through and grabbing Philza’s jacket, the man quickly cutting off it’s hand, deciding that the door was no longer safe.  
He ran to the window, wrapping Techno into a tight hug.

“Phil, I’m not leaving you! Are you stupid? I can’t— I can’t even look after Tommy and Tubbo,” The eldest son looked down to his brothers, his anxiety spiking as Tommy looked as if he was about to start screaming, Wilbur’s hand covering his mouth as they all stared up at him.  
Confused and scared.  
“I’ve never been a good brother, Phil, I’ve never— I—“

Philza kissed his forehead, shushing him “Techno, you’re one of the most amazing kids I have ever had the honour of meeting. Raising you has made my life so much more happier, you gave me light in my life, you all did—“ Philza coughed into his sleeve, giving Techno a sad smile “This is it for me, mate. You have to let me go.”

Techno began to sob, shaking his head as he looked down “Please don’t make me, dad. I can’t live without you, you— you taught me everything I know!”

“Now you can teach them, son,” Philza whispered, giving Techno a gentle push.

“I love you so much dad.”

“I love you, Technoblade.”

He kept the smile on his face as Techno disappeared over the edge, climbing down, the sounds of his sobbing becoming quieter and quieter as the zombies broke into the room, gurgling and screeching.  
Philza brought out his gun, leaning out and calling to his sons.

“I LOVE YOU ALL!”

Tommy began screaming.

Techno hopped off of the rope as a zombie fell from the window four stories up, practically splattering against the hard concrete ground, his arms wrapping around Tommy to stop him from climbing up the rope again, hiding his tear stained face in Tommy’s greasy blonde hair.

“NO! NO PLEASE DAD— DAD I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO! DAD!” Tommy’s throat was raw from screaming so hard, desperate punching and kicking at Techno, trying to force him to let him go as he wailed.

Tubbo fell to his knees in complete and utter despair, his mouth closed tight in a thin line as his lips quivered, shaking his head.

Meanwhile Wilbur held onto Techno and Tommy, trying to speak some sense into Tommy as he cried, managing to bring the blonde out of Techno’s tight grip and shove him into his own embrace, the pair of them stumbling towards their car, Wilbur shushing and kissing Tommy’s head, telling him ‘it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.’  
Techno didn’t know if that was true anymore, glancing up to where his father was previously stood.

He jolted when he heard a loud cry, every inch of his being wanting to climb right back up there and save his dad.  
But knowing it was too late. He was already bit, and if he wanted to go out, protecting his family, then so be it.

Philza was selfless even in death.

Technoblade wasn’t sure when it happened, but he became someone that his family had to rely on.

And that’s why

Technoblade never dies.


End file.
